falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Chancellorial Decree 25 583AER-
BREAKING NEWS: James Brokenshire has taken a break from negotiation talks to sign a decree into law! Chancellor Brokenshire has responded quickly to the recent terrorist attack in Verz, calling it "an tragedy". The Chancellor signed his Decree into Law in the corridor of the Imperial Chancellery. While not saying much, the Chancellor told the media: "this is the final straw which has broken the camel's back. There can be no more beating around the bush. People are dying at the hands of these terrorists! I'm not tolerating it. It's going to stop." The Decree states the following: Chancellorial Decree 25, issued in the year 583AER. By the authority vested in me as Imperial Chancellor of Falleentium by the Constitution and the laws of the Empire of Falleentium, it is hereby ordered as follows: Section One: (i) The Federal State of Verzoonium is in a State of Extreme Emergency. (ii) The Imperial Government, and by extension the Crown, see it necessary to restore peace to subjects and people of the Crown in Verzoonium. (iii) This decree therefore recognises that the people of Verzoonium are in extreme danger from terror and political violence and the Imperial Government does so decree it will not allow it's people to live in fear. Section Two: (i) All police personnel on duty will be joined by a National Guardsman AND Imperial Soldier. This will occur 24 hours, throughout the day, everyday. A Police Constable will not be allowed to leave a Government Building, or Police Station, unless in the presence of an armed Guardsman and Soldier. (ii) Anybody in the State of Verzoonium suspected of being a terrorist may be detained, investigated and held in custody for indefinite amount of time. (iii) Warrants to detain, search or arrest a suspected terrorist (or their property) shall not need the approval of a Court; but approval from Chief Constable is required. (iv) Anyone convicted of terrorism offences are to be transported, with all deliberate speed, to a Prison in Corrintin. (v) All Government Buildings are to be constantly patrolled and guarded by the Imperial Army. (vi) Curfew of 8PM is set in place. Police may use any means possible to enforce this. (vii) Checkpoints throughout the State are to be set up and manned by Police, National Guard and Imperial Army, 24 hours of the day, everyday. (viii) Suspected terrorists shall lose access to attorneys until they are tried in a Court of Law. (ix) It will be a detainable offence to impede the duties of a Police Constable, Guardsman or Soldier. Resistance shall be dealt with through any means possible. Section Three (i) The Federal Representative, and by extension State Government, have the power to enforce No-Go Areas and may enforce this by any means possible. (ii) The Fed. Rep. & State Gov't have the power to overrule Police Operations and use the Military to enforce Law and Order. (iii) The State Government cannot legislate against terrorism provisions of any legislation, or this decree. (iv) As of this Decree, the Chancellor and Home Secretary may freely place a Military Governor to overrule the Fed. Rep. and State Gov't if provisions do not go far enough. This is up to the decision of the Imperial Government. (v) The Chancellor and Home Secretary may enforce border control along Verzoonium to stop people entering and exiting the State. This is up to the Imperial Government to decide and enforce. (vi) The Chancellor may suspend the State Legislature, if deemed necessary. Section Four (i) This Decree will expire on word of the Imperial Chancellor. Decreed, Signed and Ratified, Imperial Chancellor James Peter Brokenshire Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations